One Night of Drinking
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru comes home late to find Shigure busy working on a novel so she runs off and makes them a little snack and while she sits beside him she starts getting thirsty so Shigure lets her take a sip from his cup forgetting that there was alcohol in the cup.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

The young female of the house slide her shoes off at the entrance. She was tired and warn out from taking extra shifts at work for Christmas that was getting close. She needed the money she wanted to buy everyone of the zodiac something special. "... I'll be glade when this is over..." She spoke softly walking down the hall thinking all three men were in bed and fast asleep. 

Shigure's study light was one of the few lights in the house on, illuminating a small section of the otherwise dark hallway since he had left the door open. The soft sounds of the clicking of his typewriter keys rang out as well as grumbling and the crushing of paper. "Why must I have writer's, the night before the deadline, of all times," he asked himself aloud as he placed another piece of paper in the typewriter and set it up to begin work on the page he was stuck on once more.

She stopped beside the open door looking in curiously watching him. "Shigure-san do you want me to get you anythign to snack on?"

"Hmm? Oh, Tohru, you're home finally? The other boys tried to wait up for you, but ended up falling asleep at the dinner table." He chuckled softly as he glanced back at her, away from his work for a moment, "I'd love a small snack, thank you. I may be up all night."

She gave a faint nod scurring off into the kitchen preparing toast and eggs. She returned a short time later with two plates with the fried egg on top the toast. "I hope this satisfies you."

"He smiled as he glanced down at the food and nodded very lightly, "It looks delicious Tohru, thank you. Care to join me, or are you too tired?"

"I thought you would say that so I made my own dish." She sat down beside him setting her plate down on the desk along with his.

Nodding softly, he pushed the typewriter to the side so that he could pull his plate to himself, his eyes glancing down at the food, his mouth feeling as though it would water. "It looks so tasty..."

"I hope it is." She bit into the toast smiling brightly.

Shigure slowly picked up the toast as well, biting into it and the egg. The taste made him close his eyes in delight, rather enjoying anything better than what he'd had for dinner with the boys. Neither of them felt like cooking, so it was left up to him, which was always a mistake.  
tohruhondakeeperzodiac: Tohru sat quietly eating up to half of her egg and toast. "Shigure-san do you have anything I to drink in here?" She looked up to the dog curiously.

Nodding absentmindedly, he reached down with his right hand and lightly pushed his cup towards the girl. He was so lost in the delightful tastes dancing on his tongue that he'd entirely forgotten what it was that he was drinking.

"Thank you Shigure-san." She took the cup into both hands leaning back sipping from the cup before setting it down slowly. "This taste really good Shigure-san!"

"Yea, I know it's a special blend, I buy it for the nights that I-" His words suddenly came to a stop as he glanced over at the girl and blinked, looking down at his cup which was, despite the fact he thought she'd only had a sip, now half-empty. "Were you... thirsty..?"

She nodded lightly. "Yeah It was a long walk home can I have some more Shigure-san?"

Shigure thought for a moment before nodding lightly and pointing to his glass, taking out another glass as well as the wooden jug that the liquid came from. "It'll help you sleep... I suppose," he said as he uncorked the jug and poured some of the contents into the glass.

"Thank you." Tohru lifted her cup up to her lips drinking it down rather quickly. She set the glass down before looking up to the old dog before cracking up laughing falling back on the floor.

Shigure blinked lightly as he glanced down at the empty glass. "Something funny," he asked as he refilled her glass, thinking perhaps she wanted more, he really didn't think it'd be possible for the sake to cause her to become drunk so soon, he figured it'd be slow and put her to sleep.

"I don't know I just feel like it." She spoke still giggleing as she started hiccuping.

Shigure was rather shocked now to see her actually appear to be so drunken that she was even hiccuping. He knew the special blend of drink was supposed to be strong, but this was beyond him, the girl had no tolerance what-so-ever.

She sat back up swaying slightly as she smiled her cheeks rosey from the alchol. Before he could stop her she took the cup again starting to drink.

"Tohru I-" he spoke as she grabbed the glass, watching her hold it to her lips, making him merely mumbled the last words of his sentence, "don't think you should drink that..."

She slammed the glass down on the table her eyes starting to close halfway as she started giggleing once more.

Shigure quickly took his own glass and threw back the drink before she attempted to take it as well, placing the jug back in his desk drawer. "Tohru... I think you should probably go lay down now... you're... not looking so well."

Tohru tilted her head up looking to him a small hiccup escaped her lips as she fell forward her head smacking against his table. She was still in a sitting position. Shigure winced when he saw her head hit the desk, his eyes half-closed as he looked over at her expecting her to shit up and be bleeding. Glancing down at the desk, not seeing any blood, he slowly moved towards her to see if she was even still awake, "Tohru..?"

Her head tilted slightly hearing her name. "... I don't feel so good..." She tried to stand wobbling a bit.

Slowly he stood up and placed his hands on her arms to try to keep her stable, hoping he could keep her from falling over. She smiled brightly up at him as she nearly fell back. Standing was trouble for her if she tried the stairs that would be suicide.

"Come on... let me walk you to bed..." he said as he slowly walked, gripping onto her shoulders to keep her from falling, this being the best he could do since it would be impossible for him to carry her or support her with an embrace.

She walked in the direction he was guiding her in she barely made the first step before falling flat on her face on one of the wooden steps.

"What are you doing you crazy dog people are trying to sleep!" A low grumbleing escaped the cat's lips after that.

Shigure winced when he saw her trip, trying to catch her but ending up only managing to pull her back up before falling over backwards and landing on his back with her bouncing off his body like a safety mat, "Ouch..."

She held her head letting out a low cry of pain."... That hurt..." She stumbled trying once more for the steps. "They keep moving..."

"Tohru, wait a second," he said as he stood up and grasped her shoulders once more. "Here... you go lay in mine so that you can get well... I'll be up working on my novel all night anyway, so I won't need it..." Tohru smiled nodding as she started walking down the hallway before a thunk could be heard.

Shigure's eyes closed in a wince at the sound, "I never knew anyone could be so intolerant..." he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the hallway to see what had happened this time.  
tohruhondakeeperzodiac: She had finally got his door open to his room wobbly a few feet before floping back in his bed her legs hanging off the edge.

Shigure's head poked around the corner to see her laying like that, a soft sigh of relief escaping him knowing that she'd finally gotten somewhere to lay down. His eyes closing a bit, he smiled, "Good night Tohru."

"... I love you..." She smiled in her sleep rolling over pulling the covers with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure paused for a moment, before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "It's just the alcohol speaking..." Slowly he slid the door closed and walked back towards his study, deciding he should return to his work, before it was too late. A few hours had passed since she had fallen asleep in the dog's bed. She was still out of it when she stood stumbling regaining her balance as she headed out into the hallway and to the lighted room. She stopped in the doorway staring at the dog. Shigure's head was resting in his palms for a moment as he sat thinking about how to go about writing these final pages, his eyes glancing over at the clock to see that his deadline was fast approaching. "What am I gonna do... I can't think, damn writer's block."

She stepped into the room walking toward the dog taking her spot beside him. "I can help Shigure-san." She spoke softly her face was still red from drinking.

"Don't you think you should be resting..." he asked softly as he glanced back at the girl just a bit. "It's late..."

She slowly moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck huggingly as she kissed his cheek. Shigure blinked at the way she wrapped her arms around his neck slightly, knowing that if her arms were to close fully he'd end up transforming. The kiss, however light it was, caused him to freeze slightly in confusion as he tried desperately to control his thoughts.

"... I can help you come up with ideas Shigure-san..." She spoke barely above a whisper as her lips grazed past his ears.

Shigure shivered at that light touch, he was afterall the dog of the zodiac, and much like almost any dog, touches to the ears or behind them were very intense on his senses. His mind began to race, telling himself that she was drunk, but he couldn't say or do anything, it was as if he'd frozen in his tracks. Tohru slowly sat back on her legs looking to the dog smiling brightly. "H-How are you feeling..?" He couldn't think of what to say at all, merely trying to engage her in small talk in order to keep her mind busy in hopes that he could try to get away.

"... I feel thirsty I like that water you gave me earlier can I have some more..." She looked up to the dog reaching up petting his cheek.

"T-That wasn't water Tohru..." he said as he felt himself freeze once more, cursing his sensitivity to touch, especially that of a woman.

"... Really ok well its really good can I have somemore..." Tohru slide her fingers down the side of his cheek as she sat up kissing him gently.

Shigure's eyes went wide at her lips pressing to his, he suddenly felt like he had done something horribly wrong, but yet he couldn't find the strength to stop her.

She broke the kiss slowly her eyes looking to his. "... What can I do to help you with your novel Shigure-san..."

"Well... I-I... I'm having a bit of writer's block, and just can't come up with anything at all. I've had no inspiration..."

"I'll inspire you Shigure-san..." She smirked looking up to the dog.

"And j-just how... do you plan on doing that," he mumbled lightly as he moved his hands back and tried to grip at the floor as if to drag himself away, but found that he was still too caught off guard to even move correctly.

She shrugged slowly. "I can do anything you want." She moved closer to him.

Shigure's arms began to wobble slightly as he placed more of his weight on them when she neared him, eventually giving out and causing him to fall over onto his back, looking up at her with confused amazement. Tohru smiled before falling back laughing at how the dog had fallen.

Shigure struggled slightly with forcing himself to sit up partially and look down at her, "T-Tohru, I really think you should probably finish resting... you still aren't well..."

"I'm fine Shigure-san." She tried to stop laughing now. "I bet I would feel better with some more of that water."

"Uhh... I-I don't... have anymore," he lied, trying desperately to not allow her to drink anymore, already fearing what he'd done to her and even worse what he would do still if he was unable to stop her. She looked at him sadly then down to her feet. She was really messed up now from the liquir Shigure had accidently given her.

"W-Wait... here... I think I might have... just a little more," he said, trying to keep from making her cry, since that was the one thing he hated to see most. Slowly he sat up and reached under his table to pull out the bottle, turning it up to pour a glass half-full, not wanting to allow her too much more.

She sat up watching him pour the fine liquid out. "Thank you Shigure-san!" She reached over for the cup taking a few more sips.

"Y-Yea... don't mention it," he mumbled slightly as he lowered his head and rubbed his temples, not sure what he was going to do with her, he couldn't allow her to keep drinking the stuff, the small amount he'd given her already was pushing her into a strange craze.

"I think I want to share this with Kyou and Yuki." She tried to stand back up now if the boys' found out that she was drunk like this they would skin the dog alive.

"No! T-They're asleep, you wouldn't want to wake them up would you?" Quickly he reached out and caught her gently by the arm.

Tohru looked up to the dog nodding lightly. "I'll let them have some when they get up."

"They wouldn't like it, trust me," he said softly as he looked up at her and tried to get her to sit back down, feeling himself on the verge of a breakdown. Between her being drunk, his writer's block, and his deadline, he was being torn apart. She slowly nodded as she fell back down to her knees taking up the drink again. Shigure let go of her arm before slowly scratching the side of his head, trying to think of what to do with his predicament. She slammed the glass down on the table after finishing the rest of the liquid off.

"Now... are you ready for bed again," he asked, hoping maybe she would grow tired and go to lay down, knowing it would be the best thing for her to do.

She shook her head as she glanced up to him. "I want to help you out."

"I'm not sure how you can though," he said as he glanced at the paper in the typewriter, still no words on it.

"What is it that your working on?" She crawled over sitting on the cusion reading from the typewriter her cheeks growing red as she read it.

Shigure went wide eyed and tried to hide his work, but saw the look on her face, knowing that it meant he was too late and that she'd read enough to know what he was writing.

"I don't know why you have so much trouble writing your a dirty old man." She kept reading on .

"Even the greatest of writers suffer from a block from time to time, it's not like I think about this all the time," he said quietly as he watched her read.

"Can't you just remember past experiences when you did things perverted?" She rubbed her the back of her head while she hiccuped.

"For your information... I've never done anything like what I'm writing about," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to think.

"I would of guessed otherwise." She slowly laid back on the floor looking at the ceiling still hiccuping.

"You realize how hard it is for the Sohma family to even engage in sexuality, do you not?"

"Yeah, but you could still get it on with one of the other members." She tried to sit up now swaying a little.

"Need I remind you that there are only three female members of the zodiac..? Kagura, who is a bit young yet, and desperately in love with Kyo. Rin... who despises me..." He stopped himself short, not even bothering with the rest of the statement.

"But you seem really fond of Ayaa-san and Ritsu-san I thought you guys did perverted things all the time."

Shigure blinked and raised a brow at this statement, "What gave you that impression..? And even if that were the case, it would offer little help when writing of a male and female couple."

She thought for a moment before looking up to him. "But isn't it one the male and the other female when they get it on?"

Shigure shuddered at the thought and scratched his head lightly, "I can't think properly of how there should be more romance. There's a difference between a romantic encounter and something so simple as 'getting it on.'"

Tohru sat up looking down to the paper. "Why not invite Ritsu-san he looks like a girl he could give you ideas."

"Because I have no desire for a romantic relationship with Ritsu," he mumbled as his eyes narrowed slightly, keeping them out of her view by lowering his head slightly.

"Then who Shigure-san can't you find a lady at the bar or something?" She stood slowly walking over to him. "You can always try to becareful."

"The Sohma family just isn't destined to love, the curse sees to that... I believe that was one of the reasons we were cursed in the first place, because of a love gone wrong or something like that. I only began to write romance novels because it allowed me to express my romantic side in the only way I imagined ever being possible."

"But that's blocked now." She tilted her head to the side. "I can help you with your writers block."

"Again, how do you propose that you're going to help alleviate my writer's block?" He was curious as to what she was trying to offer.

"The curse doesn't bother me any." She smirked looking up to him."I can help you think of something new." She started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

Shigure blushed and placed his hands in front of himself as if to try to block out the sight of what she was doing, "T-Tohru... I don't think..." She tilted her head looking up to him as she slide her open shirt down the side of her arms. His hands still in front of him barely managed to cover her nearly bare breasts, his eyes half closed as he tried desperately to force himself to look away, but yet finding that a difficult task.

She stepped forward kissing him softly on the cheek her arms around her chest. "... Is this helping Shigure-san?"

Shigure bit down on his bottom lip lightly, offering her no response as he tried to restrain himself. She was still very young, and he'd made a huge mistake in allowing her to consume the alcohol. He felt deep down that he was wronging her, but he still found it hard to resist her. "T-Tohru..."

She smiled faintly her cheeks still rosey from the alcohol. "Do you want me to do something else to help?"

Shigure desperately tried to push all the thoughts from his mind away, but he was beginning to fail miserably. She was... too close, her words too soft, her touches too gentle, he was losing his control.

Tohru watched him through curious eyes. "Shigure-san are you ok?" She reached up running her hand across his cheek her other arm covering her breast.

Each time she touched him, he felt as though he would melt and collapse into her, his spine tingling with a passing shiver as he felt her hand brush his flesh. It was growing increasingly difficult for him to keep his eyes off of her, his hands slowly falling away, no longer blocking his view of hre breasts, though he tried to keep his eyes diverted.

She shifted pulling her shirt back on. "... I guess I should go lay down I'm being to distracting to you." She walked passed him swaying slightly.

Shigure reached out lightly and caught her by the arm, glancing over at her, "You're not distracting... so to speak... just, not what I expected."

"... What did you expect?" She looked to him sadly.

"I don't know... but... I didn't really expect you to be helpful in... such a way," he said lightly as he blushed just a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"... Is it helping?" She spoke up looking down to his waist. "I can tell your happy."

Shigure blushed more as he shifted to hide what she was looking at, "I must admit... truthfully, that it has given me an idea or two..."

She smiled brightly. "I'm so happy!" She atarted getting noisy now as she headed back to his taking her seat beside his desk waiting for him.

"Shhh... you'll wake the boys," he said softly as he walked over to his desk and kneeled down in front of the typewriter once more. She nodded slowly as she rested her head on his desk watching him get back to work. Slowly Shigure lifted his fingers and began to type out a few sentences, before quickly becoming stumped again. He was growing frustrated at the difficulty he was having, cursing his deadline silently as he glanced over at Tohru, blushing slightly at seeing her shirt still partially unbuttoned.

She looked up to him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck again," he said softly as he turned the typewriter for her to read what he'd written. The paragraph that he'd managed to come up with was one that was filled with a detailed seduction, where the woman made soft touches to the man, making them seem like accidents though they were truly intentional.

She slowly sat back up thinking it over. "If I was him I'd throw her to thr ground and kiss her. That'll show her." Tohru started rubbing her eyes as she started hiccuping again the liquer still working its way through her body.

Shigure thought for a moment, before turning the typewriter, typing up a few more sentences, entailing the reactions of the man. The touches causing him to become excited, though his believing they were accidents made him try to hide it.

Her head banged against his desk as she fell to the floor. Blinking, Shigure leaned over and helped her to sit up, allowing her to lean against him slightly while at the same time being weary of keeping himself from transforming. "You ok Tohru?" She didn't really say a word now as she closed her eyes starting to fall asleep again.

Shigure's arms lightly held the girl in place while she rested against him, careful not to embrace her or overly touch her, afraid that he would wake her up and cause her to think he was trying to take advantage of her.

Her eyes slowly openned lookng up to the clock on his desk. "... Shigure-san I don't feel like going to school in a few hours..."

"As I'm sure you don't," he said softly. He knew that she wouldn't be able to, not like this, he'd be in trouble for sure.

She started to sway a little trying to hold onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Just sit still," he said softly as he held onto her for the time being to let her try to get her barings and regain a bit of muscle control.

"... I am." She said softly before falling back her head hitting the wall.

Shigure shook his head and pulled her back up, just letting her back lean against his chest, his arms behind him to support both of their weight and at the same time prevent an embrace. She was still wiggleing around trying her best to stay still finding it rather difficult. "Stop moving," he whispered as he felt her back rubbing against his chest.

"I'm trying!" She yelled at him. "Tell the ground to stop moving!"

"Shhh..." he said softly as he grabbed one of the pillow mats and placed it between his chest and her back, one of his arms supporting his weight while the other wrapped around her stomach to hold her still. "There..."

Tohru's head rested against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "... Thank you..."

Nodding very lightly, Shigure sat motionless and held the girl still. He was relieved she was finally relaxing, hoping that he'd be able to get back to his story if she ever fell asleep.

"... Shigure-san do you lolve me...?" She kept her eyes closed as she held onto his kimono sleeve rubbing the material between her fingers.

"We all care a great deal about you Tohru, haven't you ever noticed how it's so hard for us to leave you at home alone, always one of us stays behind with you."

"... I know that..." She spoke softly she tilted her head back her eyes slowly sliding open.

"I want to know if you love me love me like the dirty people in your books..."

"I've never thought of it that way," he said lightly as he placed his hand on her still. His eyes closed a bit as he glanced over at the typewriter.

She lowered her head slowly closing her eyes. "... Is it ok if I love you...?"

Shigure openned his eyes a bit, smiling slightly. "I'm sure we all love each other in special ways... But right now, the way you think you feel is likely just the 'water' talking..."

She nodded faintly as she started drifting off. "... If you saw so Shigure-san..."

Lightly he lifted his free hand and pulled some of her messy hair back from her face, sighing quietly as he silently wished that he could truly believe it wasn't the sake talking for her. It'd be quite the surprise to the boys if she had truly fallen for Shigure, and it would make for an intresting atmosphere in the home, as well as offer plenty of inspiration for his novels... but it was highly unlikely that such a thing would happen. He'd have this night to enjoy her being even so close, but only because of the alcohol. She slept silently against him now until the morning sun started to rise and the two boys her age started to wake their footsteps could be heard as they got ready for school.

The sounds of footsteps snapped Shigure out of his daze, his eyes glancing down at Tohru who was still sleeping against his chest. Slowly he lifted his hand to shake her gently and try to wake her, "Tohru... you need to wake up and go to bed..."

She shook her head as she tried to move closer to the dog for comfort. "... I'm already in bed..."

"Tohru... the boy's are getting up for school... you need to get up before they come in here and think I was trying to do something to you..." She slowly nodded as she got to her feet useing the wall to stand she was struggling now to keep her balance. Slowly he stood up and placed one arm softly around her back to support her. "I think you should button your shirt the rest of the way first... then I'll walk you to my room so you can rest there."

She looked up to him blinking a few times before fumbling with her buttons trying to close her shirt, she finally was able to get it fully buttoned. "There... now then," he said as he slid open the door to his study and began to help her down the hallway towards his room. Hoping that the boys would not yet be downstairs.

Kyou came out of the bathroom that was across the way from Shigure's room. Kyou stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shigure with Tohru. "Kyou-kun Shigure-san gave me this water that taste really good!"

Shigure's face went flat as he heard her words, his eyes closing. "She came home from work and fixed me a snack... She was eating with me and asked if I had anything to drink and I pushed her my glass thinking I was drinking tea, but I forgot that I was actually drinking some of my sake..."

Kyou glared at the dog moving toward him grabing Tohru from his the dog's reach. "Looks like she drank the whole bottle."

Tohru smiled brightly as she looked to him. "You need to try it Kyou-kun its like the best thing I've ever had."

"She asked for more, so I let her have a little more, thinking it'd help her sleep. I've never seen anyone so intolerant really, she only had about one glass in total."

Kyou wanted to attack the dog now, but thought it wise not to try anything with Tohru in the condition she was in. "Why wasn't she in bed then why were you taking her to your room and not her room?"

"Look at her, she can't even walk straight, it'd be suicide for her to try to walk up the stairs alone, and I can't help her up the stairs. If she falls back against me, I'll transform and we'll both be hurt."

Kyou growled at the dog Tohru started to sway a little before her face became pale. "... I don't feel so good..." She leaned forward and before anyone could do anything to help her as she had thrown up.

Shigure's eyes closed lightly, "I'll go get a mop and some damp rags... go put her on my bed so I can get back to my novel... my deadline is today and I have to finish it before I even think of sleeping."

Kyou helped Tohru into the dogs room laying her on the bed she was till very pale. "... Don't worry Tohru I'm going to call Hatori to get you something to flush out the saki." Kyou left her now heading into the other room calling up Hatori.

Slowly Shigure entered the room with some cool, damp cloths, laying them across her forehead. "I'll be right back, gonna go mop that up..."

"Shigure-san." She spoke up weakly as she looked to the old dog. "Am I going to die?"

"No, you're just hung over," he said as he walked out of the room and began to mop up the vomit.

Kyou stared at the dog from the end of the hallway. "Hatori-san will be here in a little bit to help Tohru."

"Soon as I'm done with this puke, I'm going back to my novel... I'll tell him where to find her."

"No your going to watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself!" Kyou bit his tongue when he said that he new it was bad to leave the dog with her, but he needed to understand the consequences of what he did to Tohru.

"Look, it's not my fault that she drank the stuff... I know I gave it to her by accident, but I've been up for nearly two days straight working on my novel because my deadline is today, I can't be expected to be fully aware of my surroundings. Now... I'll watch her, until Hatori gets here, but I have to finish my novel, so if you want her watched for the rest of the day, you'll have to stay home because I cannot afford to miss my deadline today."

"Tohru probably won't be able to go to school for a few days now. Your lucky Yuki didn't catch you." Kyou turned away heading into the kitchen starting to make something for Tohru.

Shigure slowly turned and went into the room, sitting down by the bed. "You ok?"

"... The room won't stop spining..." She whimpered her arm over her eyes.


End file.
